Espías de segunda mano
by Mirkran
Summary: Theodore Nott parece estar ocultando algo, y Daphne, con la ayuda de su amiga Pansy, deciden investigar qué es. Escrito para el reto temático de junio "Theodore y Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Theodore y Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Espías de segunda mano**

Theodore Nott ya no compartía con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Fuese el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena, brillaba por su ausencia. A Draco Malfoy y su pandilla le daba igual, pues no creían que Theo compartiera en demasía sus pensamientos sobre los nacidos de muggles, pero dos chicas hallaban ese comportamiento cuando menos curioso.

Bueno, para Pansy Parkinson toda acción que se alejara siquiera un poco de lo común le interesaba. Daphne Greengrass era su mejor amiga y mejor cómplice cuando de chismorreo se trataba. Y ninguna de las dos pudo pasar por alto el hecho que Theo pudiese estar ocultando algo. Después de todo, no había excusa plausible para que, de una forma misteriosa, evadiera el contacto con sus pares. Todo había comenzado a oler raro desde hace unas dos semanas. Antes de ello, Theodore no tenía problema alguno para congeniar con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Quiero saber por qué ya no come con nosotros —dijo Pansy un día de invierno, momento en que la tentación se le hizo demasiado abrumadora para contenerla—. Me pregunto si habrá alguna chica de por medio.

—Siempre se trata de chicas —acotó Daphne, mirando a Theodore con curiosidad—. A los chicos les da vergüenza hablar de ello, y no sé por qué.

—Muy cierto —accedió Pansy distraídamente—. Oye, Daphne. Tengo una idea.

Daphne dejó de observar a Theodore juguetear con su avena y puso atención.

—¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?

—Bueno, es que me da un poco de pena verlo tan… preocupado.

Pansy soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos los alumnos la miraran. Se puso colorada por unos instantes. Cuando se hubo recuperado, continuó.

—No me digas que te _gusta_.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Es sólo que… que no deberíamos aprovecharnos de él.

—No le haremos daño, Daphne —aseguró Pansy con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amistosa. No era que a ella no le simpatizara Daphne en realidad, sino que la forma de su cara le impedía componer una sonrisa sincera—. Sólo quiero saber qué le pasa. Después, si quieres, puedes compadecerlo.

Daphne juzgó que estaba siendo estúpida. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de amistad con Pansy, jamás había ocurrido algo grave que les acarreara un castigo o, como mínimo, un reproche por parte de un alumno. Sus "investigaciones" habían sido bastante inocuas hasta el momento.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré. Pero no quiero que seas demasiado dura con él, por favor.

Pansy iba a lanzar otra risotada, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Si admites que te gusta, no lo haré.

Daphne gruñó. Pansy a veces podía comportarse como una auténtica imbécil.

* * *

Una hora después del mediodía, Theodore Nott estaba saliendo de una clase de Transformaciones, completamente solo. Pansy y Daphne lo siguieron, escabulléndose detrás de estatuas y pilares para que él no las viera. Draco y sus secuaces lo ignoraron por completo y se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, discutiendo nuevas formas de molestar a Weasley con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

La silenciosa persecución duró hasta que Theodore llegó al aviario. Daphne se escurrió a paso ligero por el pasillo y se aplanó contra la pared contigua a la puerta. Asomó su cabeza y vio a Theo atar un trozo de pergamino a una de las lechuzas del colegio. Contento con su labor, volvió sobre sus pasos. Daphne iba a huir, justo cuando tropezó con su propia túnica y cayó al suelo, haciendo el suficiente ruido para delatarla. Pansy, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se llevó una mano a la frente, maldiciendo la estupidez de su mejor amiga.

—¿Daphne? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La aludida se puso colorada. Pansy le decía con los labios que mintiera. Al parecer, Theodore no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Ehh… yo… yo también venía a dejar una carta.

—¿Y a quién le escribiste?

Daphne tragó saliva. No era tan experta como Pansy para fabricar historias. En su nerviosismo recordó que le debía una misiva a su madre.

—A mi mamá. Recordé hoy que es su cumpleaños.

—Qué bien —se alegró Theodore—. Bueno, no te entretengo más. Debo ir a hacer unas tareas. Nos vemos.

Quizá era idea de Daphne, pero él lucía un poco preocupado por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender. No podía esperar a que Theodore se fuera. Entró al aviario y simuló estar atando una carta a una lechuza por unos segundos antes de devolverse y juntarse con Pansy. La cuestión era que… ella no estaba por ningún lado. Encogiéndose de hombros, Daphne regresó al Gran Salón, aunque no hubiese mucho propósito en hacerlo. El periodo del almuerzo ya había acabado.

Se sentía ridícula allí, sentada sola en la mesa de Slytherin, al menos hasta que unas manos consiguieron sobresaltarla. Daphne respiró agitadamente, pero paso de estar asustada a enojada cuando supo quién era.

—¡Pansy! ¡Creí que eras otra persona!

Ella miró en todas direcciones antes de hablar. No lucía nerviosa, sin embargo.

—Theo está definitivamente ocultando algo —dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchada por otra persona que no fuera su amiga—. Hace un rato lo vi hablando con Astoria. No sé qué podrá ser, pero creo que está preguntando cosas sobre ti.

Daphne dilató los ojos a tope.

—¿Qué?

—Creo… creo que le gustas.

Eso no tenía sentido, al menos no para Daphne. Si realmente Theodore sentía cosas por ella, no se alejaría de la mesa de Slytherin, a menos que se sintiese avergonzado de sus sentimientos.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Por qué otra cosa preguntaría por ti?

—Pero… pero podría hacerlo directamente conmigo. ¿Por qué le daría pudor?

—Ya sabes quién es él y de dónde proviene —murmuró Pansy en tono confidencial—. Con un padre como él, no me extrañaría que se comportara de esa forma. No le gusta, pero no quiere parecer débil tampoco. Por eso quiere saber cosas de ti por otras fuentes.

Daphne ponderó las palabras de Pansy, pero aún no le hallaba mucho sentido. Theodore no era un chico tímido, al menos en el tiempo que lo conocía no había mostrado tal faceta. ¿Por qué de repente se alejaría de todos para que nadie supiera de su atracción por ella? ¿Para no parecer débil? No era una teoría con mucha base, en opinión de Daphne. Decidió ir a la Sala Común para descansar un poco y pensar las cosas más en frío. Tenía media hora antes de ir a almorzar.

Sin embargo, un trozo de pergamino sobre su cama le trajo más preguntas que respuestas. Daphne tomó el objeto y se dio cuenta que era una carta. No tenía remitente. La caligrafía le era muy familiar, pues le recordaba a alguien que conocía muy bien. No obstante, las palabras vertidas en la misiva le hicieron dar un vuelco en el corazón. Era palabras bien elegidas, románticas y conmovedoras. Estaban dedicadas especialmente a ella.

—¿Aún crees que Theodore no está interesado en ti? —dijo una voz tras ella. Daphne se giró y vio a Pansy apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados—. Esa carta parece haberte llegado bien hondo.

La aludida no sabía qué mierda decir. Todo parecía darle la razón a Pansy.

—¡Vamos, Daphne! Tienes que aceptarlo. Te gusta Theo.

Pero el problema era que Daphne no podía creer lo que su amiga le dijo. Pese a que la carta tenía a su corazón latiendo fuerte, algo le dijo que había algo más dando vueltas. Tenía que saber más.

* * *

Ella salía de la clase de Historia de la Magia, frotándose los ojos. Pansy la acompañaba. Theodore había vuelto a irse en solitario hacia el último piso y ambas chicas lo siguieron de la misma forma que en la mañana. Esta vez, Daphne cuidó de no tropezar con nada, pues no se sentía con mucha suerte.

Theodore no fue al aviario como la otra vez, sino que se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso. Cual fue la sorpresa de Daphne y Pansy cuando vieron a Blaise Zabini reunirse con él. Hablaban en voz baja, por lo cual no pudieron escuchar nada. Sin embargo, la expresión de Theodore se antojaba más seria que preocupada. Blaise lucía impertérrito. ¿Estaría preguntándole acerca de ella, Daphne? Ella y Blaise eran buenos amigos y era lógico que alguien interesado en ella buscara consejo en él. Iba a acercarse más, pero Pansy la detuvo.

—Detente, o nos descubrirán —dijo ella en un murmullo urgente—. ¿Ya lo ves? Es obvio que Theodore está interesado en ti. Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto y enfréntalo.

Daphne suspiró, resignada. Pansy tenía razón. Todo apuntaba a que él se sentía atraído por ella, aunque pensaba que podría haber sido más directo que dar tantos rodeos.

El día siguiente, al desayuno, Daphne ya tenía una idea de cómo enfrentar la situación. Eso no le impidió temblar de nervios cuando Theodore se acercó a ella. Lucía inusualmente tranquilo y feliz. Pansy notó que Astoria y Blaise estaban muy atentos a lo que hiciera Daphne.

—Hace tiempo que quería decirte eso, pero la situación se ha hecho insostenible —dijo Theodore con un aplomo inusitado. Aquello desconcertó a Daphne. Se suponía que los chicos se ponían nerviosos cuando se trataba de confesar sus sentimientos. Pansy frunció el ceño—. Bueno, lo que pasa es que… hay un chico al cual le gustas mucho y quiere ser tu novio. Dice que jamás se había sentido así por una chica y que le daba mucho pudor reconocerlo.

Y Theodore se hizo a un lado. Para sorpresa de Daphne y Pansy, Blaise Zabini se puso de pie y se acercó con pasos trémulos a Daphne. Era muy extraño ver a Blaise tan nervioso por una chica, pues jamás se dejaba intimidar por una, por muy atractiva que fuese.

—Es verdad lo que dice Theo. Yo… yo jamás me he sentido así por otra chica y… y temí meter la pata. —Pansy se pellizcó para asegurarse que no estuviera soñando—. Por eso le pedí a Theo que escribiera esa carta. Astoria le ayudó un poco con eso. Los dos me ayudaron para comunicarte mis sentimientos sin que… que hiciera el ridículo. ¡Quería decírtelo con mis propias palabras, pero no pude, por Merlín que no pude! Temí que fueses demasiado para mí. Por favor, perdóname si hice esto por el camino largo, pero mis sentimientos son genuinos. ¿Serías mi novia?

Daphne se sentía engañada. Tanto por Theodore como por Blaise. ¿Por qué demonios los chicos no podían confesar sus sentimientos delante de una chica? ¿Tenían que tomar tantos desvíos? La carta no la había compuesto Blaise, sino que Theodore, con ayuda de su hermana más encima. No culpaba a Astoria, sino que a los dos chicos que habían urdido ese plan. ¿Tanto costaba escribir una carta genuina, con verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Tanto costaba verter el contenido de su corazón para ir con rodeos? Al final, el resultado fue un desastre.

Blaise esperaba una respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero todo lo que obtuvo de Daphne fue una sonora bofetada.

—¡Grandísimo estúpido! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué mierda no te acercaste y me confesaste lo que sentías? ¿Por qué tuviste que ir a mis espaldas?

Blaise no sabía qué decir. La bofetada parecía haberle robado las palabras de la boca. Pero Daphne no había acabado. Esta vez, fue Theodore quien recibió su rabia.

—¡Creí que eras tú el que me estaba escribiendo! ¡Por un momento pensé que sentías cosas por mí! No me habría molestado, ¿sabes? Nos hemos conocido por tanto tiempo, ¿y me traicionas así como así? ¡Pudiste haberle aconsejado, pero no fingir que Blaise escribió esa carta!

A diferencia de Blaise, Theodore tenía algo que decir.

—Daphne. Eres la chica más atractiva de nuestra casa. Intimidas a todo el mundo con tu belleza. ¿De verdad creíste que Blaise era diferente? No me extraña que estuviera tan nervioso en tu presencia, no me extraña que tema confesarse ante una chica como tú. Podrías ponerte en su lugar siquiera por un momento. ¿Te daría miedo? ¿Recurrirías a otras personas para saber cómo enfrentar esa situación?

Esta vez fue Daphne quien se quedó sin palabras. Theodore tenía razón, cada maldita palabra tenía su lógica. Se dio cuenta que fue muy dura con Blaise y que nunca había tomado en consideración el efecto que tenía ella sobre los chicos. Pero no en ese momento. No tenía corazón para mirar a Blaise a los ojos. Pansy se acercó a Daphne y se la llevó a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Perdón, Daphne. Esto fue mi culpa también. Si no te hubiera arrastrado a espiar a Theo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Daphne exhaló aire.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Yo te seguí la corriente. Es en parte mi culpa también. No debí ser así con Blaise. No me lo imaginé ni en un millón de años.

—Bueno, como sea, el punto es que tienes que reconciliarte con Theo y Blaise —dijo Pansy como sentenciando la cuestión—. Pero esta vez, lo haremos de la manera correcta.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien salía perjudicado con sus intromisiones y ella quería asegurarse que fuese la última.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** No puedo decir que me convence mucho esta historia, pero estoy razonablemente contento con el resultado. Espero que algunas personalidades no me hayan salido demasiado arquetípicas.

Un saludo.


End file.
